


Chuck vs The T-shirt

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [8]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *reposting my short stories as individual stories instead of in chapters together*Casey liked the way his shirt looks on Chuck





	Chuck vs The T-shirt

Chuck and Casey sat down at the table inside Castle after a 10-hour shift at the Buy More.  
“I hate holiday season” Casey leaned back in his chair “so many people”  
“Then we have to come down here and do paperwork, we should have called in sick, I got maybe four hours of sleep after last nights mission”  
“Don't remind me, I'll go get some coffee you start with this” Casey tossed a file at Chuck.

When Casey returned with the coffee Chuck was asleep with his head on the table.  
“Bartowski” Casey yelled  
Chuck sat up so fast he nearly fell out of the chair “What”  
“You were drooling on the file” he handed Chuck a coffee  
“You went out and got the good stuff” Chuck took a sip. “How did Sarah get out of this?”  
“She is on a ‘mission’ with Bryce in Washington”  
“Why did you say mission like that?”  
“Because I'm sure they haven't left the hotel room”  
“Seriously?”  
“I thought you knew Bryce and Sarah were a thing before I killed him, or at least tried to kill him”  
“I hate him”  
“Sorry kid you're just not Walkers type”  
“Her type? I'm not into Sarah like that”  
“Then why are you so bummed”  
“Let's just get this done so we can go home” he wasn't going to tell Casey it was because he was in love with Bryce in college.  
Casey stared at him for a second  
“I knew you and Larkin were more than just friends”  
“We were roommates that's it”  
“Roommates who fucked?”  
Chuck missed his mouth pouring hot coffee all down the front of his shirt “son of a bitch” he stood up leaning forward so the shirt was no longer touching his body.  
Casey just sat there laughing  
“I hate you, me and Bryce, he wasn't, shut up Casey”  
Casey got up and walked over to his duffle bag “Here” he threw a towel at him “Lucky for you I haven't worked out yet so it’s still clean”  
“Have an extra shirt in there by chance?” Chuck took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
Casey dug through the bag taking out a t-shirt and smelling it “This one smells ok” he tossed it to Chuck.  
Casey watched as Chuck took off his shirt patting his chest dry with the towel before putting his shirt on, why did he find it so cute seeing Chuck wearing his shirt that was two sizes too big for him.  
“What are you looking at?”  
“Don't flatter yourself Bartowski”  
“Ok let’s get this done so we can get home, I have plans”  
“No”  
“What do you mean no?”  
“I’m fucking exhausted, I’m not listening to you and Morgan playing games all night long”  
“Then don't listen Casey, these missions have taken me away from my friends and I have to lie to the people I love the most so when I get a chance to be with them and act normal I'm going to take it”  
“It’s not normal to be a grown man staying up all night playing video games”  
“Fuck you Casey”  
“Damn, I’m sorry, didn't know you were that passionate about it”  
“Let’s just get this done so we can go”  
“Just go home Chuck, I’ll finish up here”  
“No Casey, we are a team, plus Ellie is probably still awake and I don't want to walk in this late wearing your shirt”  
“She would be happy that her baby brother is actually getting some and not crying over Jill anymore”  
“That was rude, I’m over Jill”  
“Was that before or after you kissed me thinking it would save my life?”  
“I hate you”  
A few hours later they finally finished all the paperwork only talking about work-related stuff  
“I know a diner that is 24-hours if you are hungry”  
“I thought you hated me”  
“I could never hate you, John, I was just upset, my brain is all fuzzy from flashing and just other stuff on my mind”  
“Then let’s go have dinner”  
“Do I look ridiculous in your shirt?”  
“A little bit” Casey lied, he loved how Chuck looked in his shirt.

He jumped when his bedroom window opened “Jesus Casey you scared me”  
“I came to get my shirt back”  
“I was going to wash it tomorrow and get it back to you, but here” He took the shirt off and handed it to Casey. “Are you ok”  
“What?” Casey didn't realize he was staring at Chuck again. “Nothing, see you tomorrow”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s arm “Are you ok?”  
“Let go of me, Chuck” he pulled his arm away and left, Chuck followed him.  
“Casey wait”  
“You cold Bartowski?” Casey stopped at his door turning around to face Chuck  
“I just want to make sure you are ok”  
“Just let it go”  
“You know I’m not going to, and I know that as long as I am awake you have to listen to the surveillance”  
Casey growled as Chuck stepped closer to him “If you want me to go back to my place just say so, but I don't think that is what you want” he pressed himself against Casey “Tell me what you want John” he whispered in his ear.  
Casey opened his front door stepping back into his apartment “Goodnight Chuck” he shut the door in his face.  
Chuck went back to his room, he took off his jeans and boxer he stood there for a minute before putting on pajama pants and a t-shirt. He winked at the camera “Goodnight Casey”  
Chuck looked at his phone before plugging it in for the night and there was a message from Casey ‘Get your ass over here, now’  
Chuck locked his bedroom door and left his phone on his desk before he headed over to Casey’s. He didn't even need to knock, Casey opened the door pulling Chuck in by his shirt.  
“Whatever is about to happen does no leave this apartment, and no talking”  
“Deal” he whispered against Casey’s lips before kissing him. Casey hesitated at first but gave in kissing him back,  
Chuck slid his hands up the back of Casey’s shirt pulling it up over his head. “Has anyone ever told you that your body looks like it was carved by Michaelangelo, especially this jaw” he kissed along Casey’s jawline.  
Casey pulled Chuck over to the couch, he sat down pulling Chuck with him “I said no talking” he tugged Chuck’s shirt off, running his hands down the nerd's chest. Chuck kissed Casey again, this time Casey didn't hesitate he opened his mouth to Chuck, he felt like a teenager making out for the first time with his crush on the couch hoping his parents didn’t walk in. He reached down to unbutton his pants that were starting to feel really tight. Chuck stood up, not breaking the kiss, Casey lifted his hips so Chuck could help him take his pants and briefs off. Chuck kissed down Casey’s neck to his collarbone where he left a nice mark with his teeth, he flicked his tongue over Casey’s nipple. Casey growled. Chuck got down on his knees between Casey’s leg. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long” kissing up Casey’s thigh to his balls licking up them to the base of Casey’s shaft using his tongue to trace the vein up to the sensitive spot just below the ridge of his tip. He circled the tip moaning at his first taste of Casey, he slowly took him into his mouth, he moved his mouth up and down Casey’s length changing how light or hard he sucked with each pass, stopping every few sucks to just focus on the tip because he loved the sounds Casey made when he did it. Casey laced his fingers through Chuck’s hair “Chuck” he growled “Gonna, oh yeah right there, fuuuuuck”  
Chuck sucked him through his orgasm swallowing Casey’s come.

Chuck quickly took off his pants before he climbed back up to straddle Casey, grabbing Casey’s hand bring it up to his aching hard-on “Please” Chuck moaned into a kiss.  
Casey wrapped his big hand around Chuck’s shaft squeezing it lightly he stroked him through his orgasm that exploded all over his stomach. Chuck laid his head on Casey’s shoulder both trying to catch their breath. Casey grabbed the shirt next to him on the couch and used it to wipe off his hand and stomach. He grabbed Chuck’s ass standing up, Chuck wrapped his legs around Casey “What are you doing?”  
“We are going to take a shower”  
“Don’t drop me”  
“I wouldn't want to risk hurting this ass before I got a chance at it” he smirked  
“It’s going to be a very long night” He smiled.

The next morning Chuck walked downstairs to find his shirt, he found it wadded in a ball on the couch “Casey, I’m going to need to borrow a shirt again” he picked up the one he took off of him last night “You used mine to clean up last night, I’ll bring this back later”  
“We are going to need a lot of coffee today”  
“Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night”  
“You are the one who woke me up the last two times so don't blame me”  
“Maybe we can sneak off at lunch and take a nap in Castle”  
“I have some other ideas, they still haven't fixed the camera in holding cell 6” he smirked  
“Sounds like trouble” he smiled “I need to go make an appearance at breakfast before Ellie sends out a search party, I’ll see you in a couple hours”  
“If I don't call us both in sick” he pulled Chuck into a long kiss

Chuck tried to sneak back in but Ellie was standing in his doorway, she stared at him with her arms across her chest. “And where are you coming from mister”  
“I thought I locked that, don’t worry about it Ellie, have a good day at work”  
“Not getting away from me that easy, and whose shirt is that?”  
“Mine” Chuck looked down at his shirt smiling thinking about the amazing night he just had.  
“You’re lying, I do your laundry”  
“Hey, Chuck you forgot” Casey looked in the window realizing he wasn't alone. “Oh uh good morning Ellie, here Chuck you forgot your watch”  
Chuck grabbed his watch from Casey, they smiled at each other before Casey turned and walked away.  
“Oh my god, Charles Irving Bartowski did you spend the night with John Casey then come home in his shirt, messy hair and a hickey on your neck?”  
“That’s awesome, go Chuck” Devon walked up drinking some nasty looking green stuff.  
Chuck pushed them out of his room “Bye”


End file.
